Obsesión
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Saguro Hakuba esta obsesionado con que su compañero de clase Kuroba Kaito es el magnate ladrón Kaito Kid... ¿O sera otro tipo de obsesión?
1. Chapter 1

Matenme. Yo les traigo un nuevo fic en lugar de terminar los qUE tengo... U.u perdón... Esta idea se metió en mi mente y ni la tarea me deja hacer que no tuve mas remedio que exponerla... Si me esperan tres semanas saldré de vacaciones y podré actualizar. Yeii. Bueno espero les guste esto.

Obsesión

Hakuba tenia muy claro que su compañero de clase, además de un mago "principiante", tenia una segunda vida en la que le gustaba salir por las noches y tomar joyas ajenas de gran valor para después devolverlas no sin antes burlarse de la policía y de cualquier otro tipo de autoridad que intentara atrápalo, sin embargo, siendo el un detective de renombre, conocía perfectamente que sin pruebas era imposible entregar a su molesto compañero a las autoridades, y es que toda prueba que tenia era meramente circunstancial, no habia nada fisico, odiaba admitirlo pero Kuroba Kaito era bastante bueno como ladrón, pues no dejaba ni una huella ni un cabello, a excepción de una vez, a su vista era demasiado cuidadoso.

Pero últimamente tenia un problema, no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza técnicamente, se habia convertido en el acosador de su compañero, sin que el lo supiese o eso pensaba, por eso el nuevo atraco que daría su nemesis era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar los extraños pensamientos que comenzaban a invadir su mente.

Había logrado colocarle las esposas y que quedara atrapado con aquel tubo impidiendole el escape, finalmente revelaría la identidad de ese malnacido ladron que lo traía obsesionado, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente mojándolos a ambos.

-He de admitir que no me esperaba esta trampa por su parte detective Hakuba- hablo el prisionero.

El rubio solo lo miraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la imagen de que tenia en frente.

-¡Cállate!- respondió el ingles- finalmente revelare tu identidad Kid o debería llamarte Kuroba-kun.

Si esas palabras hicieron efecto en el ladrón, este no lo demostró y siguió con su típica cara de poker.

Hakuba comenzo a acercarse al mago de blanco, al estar cerca estiro sus manos tocando el rostro contrario, algo que sorprendió al mago ladrón.

Un soplo del viento logro hacer que el sombrero del ladrón volara dejando ver por completo su castaña melena, Hakuba sonrió, con su mano llego hasta el ojo que era escondido por aquel monóculo sin mucho cuidado lo lanzo lejos del rostro de su presa, su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¡Lo sabia!- dijo triunfante el rubio mientras observaba a su compañero.

-Espera Hakuba... Yo puedo explicar...- intento decir, sin embargo, Kaito jamás espero ser silenciado del modo en que lo estaba haciendo el detective.

Hakuba aprovecho que su compañero hablo para juntar sus labios con los de él y así obtener acceso total a la cavidad contraria, Kaito gimió un poco al sentir la lengua del otro recorrer su boca.

Sabiendo que no podía librarse Hakuba continuo explorando el cuerpo de su compañero comenzando por quitarle aquella molesta capa, y desabotonar el saco y la camisa azul, incluso aflojo la corbata que llevaba, dejando desnudo el pecho del joven, fue en ese momento donde sus pulmones pidieron por oxigeno que se separo de los labios contrarios y miro de pies a cabeza el cuerpo que tenia enfrente.

Kaito por su parte intentaba recuperar la respiración y encontrar algún tipo de sentido a lo que estaba pasando, alzo la cabeza para reclamarle pero nuevamente sus labios fueron devorados por los del detective.

Hakuba devoraban los labios del mago, manoseaba con locura cada parte de piel que estaba desnuda comenzando a bajar a la entrepierna del otro.

Kaito al sentir su zona intima ser invadida entro en razón y recordando que aun tenia sus piernas libres, le lanzo una fuerte patada al costado a su opresor, logrando que este se separara.

-¿Que rayos crees que hacías Hakuba?- cuestiono enojado y avergonzado el joven castaño

Hakuba lo miro, su rostro mostraba frustración.

-Perdóname- dijo en voz baja mientras del bolsillo del pantalón sacaba la llave de las esposas y se acercaba al joven para liberarlo- Yo... Perdi la razón, lo siento- dijo al abrir las esposas- no le dire a nadie- dijo para comenzar a alejarse.

Kaito cayó de rodillas al suelo y no intento detener al detective.

-¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?- se pregunto logrando que los colores se le subirán al rostro- mierda...estuve a punto de...- palideció al percatarse- ¡VOY A MATARLO!- dijo mientras comenzaba a acomodarse la ropa, recoger su sombrero, monóculo y capa. Reviso si la joya que acaba de robar esa noche era Pandora, suspiro derrotado, dejo una nota con la joya y se lanzo del edificio, después de todo, los gritos del oficial Nakamori estaban cada vez mas cerca.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Odaiba memorial Day aun feliz día del yaoi.

Obsesión

El lunes llego tan pronto para Kaito,aun shockeado por lo que sea que haya pasado el viernes por la noche, sin muchos ánimos se levanto de la cama para prepararse para ir a la escuela.

-¡Kaito!- se escucho un fuerte grito femenino, llamandolo- ¡El desayuno esta listo!

Kaito resopló, ¿Por que su amiga era tan escándalos desde temprano?, se preguntó.

-¡Ya voy!- contesto por el balcón de su habitación que daba vista a la ventana de la habitación de la chica.

Termino des vestirse, saludó, como ya era costumbre, al gran cuadro de su padre, para después salir de su cuarto bajar las escaleras y salir de su casa con dirección a la casa vecina. Entro como si fuera propia y se dirigió al comedor.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo al hombre que se encontraba sentado tomando café mientras leía el periódico.

-¡Buenos días Kaito!- devolvió el saludo- ¿Como amaneciste hoy?- pregunto con cierta preocupación

-Mucho mejor que el sábado y el domingo- respondió risueño- la fiebre ya desapareció- dijo mientras tomaba su lugar en frente del oficial.

-Solo un tonto se enferma por haber caído en un charco- comento la chica quien llegaba con dos platos, coloco uno enfrente de su amigo y ella se quedo con el otro tomando su lugar a un lado de su padre- supongo contigo no aplica la regla de "Los tontos nunca se enferman"

El mago solo la miro con algo de enojo, pero no dijo nada logrando asi un desayuno tranquilo.

-Por cierto papá- retomo la conversación Aoko- dijiste que viste muy raro a Hakuba el viernes ¿verdad?

Al escuchar el nombre Kaito tembló ligeramente y un sonrojo invadió su rostro. Mientras el oficial trataba de recordar.

-De por si ese mocoso ya es raro, sin embargo entro empapado al edificio, parecía que tenia fiebre, estaba muy rojo de la cara, tambien nos dijo que Kid había logrado escapar y después ya no se presentó a declarar.- explicó- Kaito-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver al castaño un poco sonrojado- no me digas que te volvió la fiebre.

-Estoy bien- contesto nervioso- asi que el pomposo estuvo en el atraco de Kid

-Si, aunque esta vez no se quedo con la policia y actuó por su cuenta lo que le costara un fuerte regaño del superintendente Chaki ya que es posible que por el halla escapado Kid- explico el oficial- Bien yo debo irme al trabajo-Dijo mientras se levantaba- Aoko encárgate de regresar a Kaito a casa si lo vez enfermo

-Hai - contesto enérgica la chica

El mago solo sonrió, y de pronto se sintió terriblemente mal al recordar que le miente a esas dos personas tan preciados para el.

Hakuba llego a su casa esa noche totalmente empapado, molesto y confundido con todo lo que habia pasado, entro a su habitación sin prestarle atención a las palabras dicha por su ama de llaves, dejándose caer sobre su cama de frente, se giro para ver el techo y llevo su brazo a su rostro.

-¿Que rayos estaba por hacerle a Kuroba?- se pregunto, llevo su mano hasta su boca y delineo sus labios- Yo... Acaso yo me ...¿me abre enamorado de Kuroba? - se pregunto mientras recordaba el dulce sabor de los besos del ladrón.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente termine.

Felices fiestas patrias si son mexicanos :D aunque no hay mucho que celebrar.

Obsesión

El lunes llego tan rápido, aun con dolor de cabeza y lleno de remordimiento de sus acciones del pasado viernes, el detective londinense se levanto con un único pensamiento, llegar a la escuela disculparse con su compañero de clase y darse de baja, finalmente, el instituto Ekoda no era el único de la zona, podría ir al de Haido o al instituto Teitan, sus excelentes calificaciones serian de gran ayuda.

Con desánimo, impropio de el, se preparo para el colegio y salio de su habitación, camino al comedor donde la esperaba su fiel ama de llaves.

-¡Buenos días joven Hakuba!- saludo la amable anciana- Hace unos momentos llamo el oficial Chaki, pidió su presencia en la comisaría después de clases- informo mientras el joven tomaba su lugar frente al desayuno ya servido.

-¡Buenos días Baaya-san! Gracias por informarme- dijo mientras comenzaba a prepararse una taza de café- podrias buscar los requisitos para transferencia en los institutos Haido y Teitan Porfavor.- La mujer se sorprendió ante el pedido pero asasintió- Gracias.

Después del desayuno tomo su portafolio de la escuela y salio de la casa para ser llevado al instituto.

Cuando llego al instituto aun era temprano y pocos estudiantes llegaban, con paso firme entro al edificio y se dirigió a si salón, cuando abrio la puerta solo se encontraba Koizumi Akako, quien no se molesto en mirarlo.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo, después de todo un caballero siempre debe saludar a las damas.

La bruja lo miro con desdén. -¡Buenos días!- respondió

Hakuba no hizo mas intentos de conversación y se dirigió a su asiento, en el último lugar de la misma fila que su compañera quien estaba dos asientos adelante. El lugar se lleno de una atmósfera incomoda, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra.

Aoko y Kaito llegaron unos minutos antes de que la campana tocará, después de cambiarse los zapatos se dirigieron a su salón encontrando a todos sus compañeros afuera. Los dos sorprendidos se acercaron a Keiko.

-¡Buenos días Keiko!- saludo la ojiazul. -¿Paso algo?- pregunto curiosa.

La joven de coletas se giro y miro a los dos recién llegados.

-¡Buenos días Aoko, Kuroba-kun!- devolvió el saludo- no paso nada malo, solo que adentro se siente una extraña tensión y nadie la soporta, adentro solo están Hakuba-kun y Akako-chan y parecen dos bestias a punto de atacarse a morir. -explico mientras su rostro tomaba un ligero tono azul.

Kaito tembló ligeramente al enterarse quienes provocaban tal escándalo, dando un suspiro abrio la puerta trasera del salón y camino hasta su lugar sin saludar a ninguno de los presentes, dejo su maletín en el suelo y tomo asiento, recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¡Bakaito!- hablo Aoko entrando al salón, le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza- no sabes que las damas van primero.

Y asi inicio una pelea entre los amigos de infancia rompiendo el incomodo ambiente y logrando que los demás alumnos entraran sin tanto temor al salón.

Hakuba se levanto de su asiento y camino al lugar de su compañero mago.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Kuroba?- pregunto nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

Kaito tembló ante el llamado, miro a su compañero, y negó con la cabeza. Hakuba frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, sin embargo Aoko que estaba atenta a la conversación de sus amigos levanto de forma brusca al castaño

-¡Anda Bakaito! Estoy segura que Hakuba necesita un consejo para poder redimir su error del pasado viernes, coopera en la captura del ladrón Kaito Kid- anuncio jovial.

Kaito iba a reclamarle cuando fue su mano izquierda fue tomada y jalado de manera fuerte a las afueras del salón.

Hakuba llevo a la azotea al mago, lo soltó y se puso frente a la puerta para no dejarlo escapar.


	4. Chapter 4

Obsesión.

Hakuba llevo a la azotea al mago, lo soltó y se puso frente a la puerta para no dejarlo escapar.

-Por favor escucharme- pidió el rubio con algo de desespero.

-¡Aléjate! - grito Kaito al verlo acercarse- te escuchare pero mantén tu distancia.

Hakuba suspiro con derrota pero accedió al pedido y se mantuvo lejos del castaño.

-Lo del viernes, en verdad lo siento, no era mi intencion actuar asi, yo... En verdad estaba feliz de que todas mis deducciones sobre Kaito Kid fueran ciertas.

-El que me hayas besado y casi abusado no tiene nada que ver con que descubrirás que soy Kid.- refuto molesto.

-Sobre eso- bajo la vista avergonzado- estuve pensandolo mucho y creo que solo llegue a la conclusión de que yo... Termine ena...

-¡Basta Hakuba!- grito molesto espantando al rubio- entiendo lo que quieres decir y realmente no quiero escucharlo, aunque los digas no puedo corresponder, tengo demasiados problemas y yo... Yo... Ya estoy enamo...

Pero ahora fue el rubio quien interrumpió.

\- Lo se, estas enamorado de Aiko- dijo un poco triste- y lo entiendo.- Kaito miro a otro lado- y a raíz de eso me pregunto ¿porque la haces sufrir asi?- pregunto.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Aoko sufre por culpa de Kid, y al serlo tu, bien podría decirse que es tu culpa- dijo volviendo a su usual arrogancia.

Kuroba frunció el ceño- No intentes manipularme Hakuba, y si tanto quieres saber investigalo tu mismo después de todo... ¿no se supone eres un gran detective? - molesto lo movió de la puerta y salio de la azotea.

Hakuba se quedo solo ahí parado, apretó los puños con furia, no paso mucho tiempo cuando una molesta voz le hablo.

-Sera mejor que no intentes nada con Kuroba, Hakuba Saguro-hablo desde el marco de la puerta.

Hakuba se volteo y miro con enojo a la peliroja

-¿Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto.

Akako avanzo hasta el y lo tomo del mentón- eres una gran molestia sabias, una mucho mas grande que Aoko, o aquellos que intentan asesinar a Kuroba

Hakuba abrió sus ojos sorprendido - ¿Que?

\- ¡Vaya! No lo sabias, discúlpame, pero pensé que

después de aquella patética confesión al menos sabias donde te estabas metiendo.- rió - bueno... No importa ya que olvidaras todo esto, incluida tus conversación con Kuroba, su secreto, el como lo descubriste y como regalo extra tus patéticos sentimientos por el y la penosa relacion que llevaban- y sin que Hakuba pudiera evitarlo Akako tomo su rostro con ambas manos, sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos, sin saber el porque, correspondio el profundo beso que le daba su compañera, conforme avanzaba iba perdiendo fuerzas.

Cuando Akako se separo, Hakuba no pudo sostenerse y cayo al suelo.

-Pero te daré una advertencia... A veces los sentimientos vuelve, pero nunca como lo eran antes, hay dos opciones, se vuelven mas puros o terminan siendo oscuros... Ten cuidado- dijo antes de salir del lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Obsesion.

Cuando Akako se separo, Hakuba no pudo sostenerse y cayo al suelo.

-Pero te daré una advertencia... A veces los sentimientos vuelven, pero nunca como lo eran antes, hay dos opciones, se vuelven mas puros o terminan siendo oscuros... Ten cuidado- dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Hakuba comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se volvió tan agudo que termino por desmayarse.

Kaito entro apresurado al salón, tenia sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó para despues colocar su brazos en la mesa y esconder su rostro en ellos. Al verlo, Aoko se dirigió hasta a el preocupada.

-¿Ocurrió algo Kaito?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

El mago negó con la cabeza sin levantarse a mirar a su amiga de infancia.

Aoko se preocupo aun mas, miro el lugar buscando a su rubio amigo pero solo noto que Akako entraba al salón, con duda se acerco a su amiga Keiko.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Kuroba?- pregunto la de lentes.

-No quizo decirme - le contesto- oye Keiko- dijo llamando la atención de la de coletas- ¿En que momento salio Akako del salón?

La chica negó- no me di cuenta.

Y algo en el pecho de Aoko se oprimió en preocupación.

Cuando Akako entro en el salón noto como Aoko se alejaba de su objetivo, sonrió con algo de malicia y se acerco al mago.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- hablo estando atras de el, y a diferencia de Aoko, Kaito no mostró ninguna intención de contestar- despues de todo ya arregle el pequeño problema en el que te metiste desde el viernes, asi que deberías quitar esa cara.

Finalmente Kaito abandono su anterior posición, se levanto y miro a la peli roja.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Akako sonrió- Saguro Hakuba no volverá a molestarte con sentimentalismo tan patéticos, eso es lo que quiero decir.

-Akako... ¿Que le hiciste al pomposo?- pregunto

-Vaya... Acaso ¿Te preocupa?

-Déjate de tonterias, pero nada de lo que hagas puede terminar bien

-Simplemente hice que olvidara, acaso ¿No es lo que deseabas despues de ese beso?- dijo para despues alejarse e irse a su asiento.

Un grupo de chicas subía animadamente a la azotea, llevaban sus almuerzos, cuando abrieron la puerta gritaron, despues de todo no siempre te encuentras un cuerpo en el suelo.

Una de ellas se acerco al rubio y tomo su pulso.

-Hikari ve a la enfermería, solo esta inconsciente y necesitamos ayuda para bajarlo.

Y la nombrada asintió y salio corriendo.

-Sakura,- llamo otra chica- Le conoces

Sakura asintió. -Es el joven detective del 2-B ¿ Que le habrá pasado?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola. Finalmente les traigo continuacion de esto. Disfrutenla.

Obsesion

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- hablo estando atras de el, y a diferencia de Aoko, Kaito no mostró ninguna intención de contestar- despues de todo ya arregle el pequeño problema en el que te metiste desde el viernes, asi que deberías quitar esa cara.

Finalmente Kaito abandono su anterior posición, se levanto y miro a la peli roja.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Akako sonrió- Saguro Hakuba no volverá a molestarte con sentimentalismo tan patéticos, eso es lo que quiero decir.

-Akako... ¿Que le hiciste al pomposo?- pregunto

-Vaya... Acaso ¿Te preocupa?

-Déjate de tonterias, pero nada de lo que hagas puede terminar bien

-Simplemente hice que olvidara, acaso ¿No es lo que deseabas despues de ese beso?- dijo para despues alejarse e irse a su asiento.

Kaito la miro alejarse, sin pensarlo volvio a su posicion anterior y cerro los ojos para despues quedarse dormido.

Sakura revisaba el pulso del joven a quien habia encontrado en el suelo de la azotea, no paso mucho tiempo cuando su profesor titular llegó acompañado de Hikari.

-¿ Que fue lo que paso? - pregunto el profesor al llegar al lado de la joven.

-Lo encontramos cuando subimos, parece estar desmayado- explico.

El profesor asintio y tomo al inconciente joven en brazos. - Lo llevare a la enfermeria y hablare con el profesor del grupo 2B, mientras tanto ustedes pueden ir por las cosas del joven Hakuba.

Las alumnas asintieron y comenzaron a bajar siguiendo al profesor, al llegar al pasillo se separaron de el, para ir en dirección a los salones del segundo año.

-Sakura- llamo Hikari, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color miel, de estatura pequeña y piel blanca- No me gusta la mirada de tu cara.

-¿Que quieres decir Hikari?- pregunto la nombrada.

Hikari solo suspiro- Estas pensando de mas

-Ustedes dos- hablo la otra chica de nombre Yuki - lo que sea que alla pasado no nos involucra... Tenemos una mision no lo olviden- dijo con voz firme.

Las otras dos solo asintieron para continuar con el trayecto al salon de los segundos años.

Aoko mantenia su vista en su amigo a quien parecia importarle poco que las clases fueran a empezar y de vez en cuando fijaba su vista en el asiento vacio de Hakuba, suspiro, el almuerzo estaba por terminar y su apetito no volvia, lanzo una mirada al asiento de Akako, quien se encontraba rodeada de sus fans, se vio envuelta por un sabor nauseabundo, su rostro palidecio un poco y se sintio mareada, iba a levantarse cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de forma abrupta dejando ver a tres chicas.

Los presentes del salón voltearon a verlas de forma curiosa, Yuki miraba a todo el salón con molestia, iba a entrar sin permiso por la mochila pero fue detenida por Hikari, quien nego con la cabeza.

-Venimos por las pertenencias del joven Saguro Hakuba - Hablo Sakura -¿Podrian decirme cual es su asiento? - justo después de esas palabras la mayoria de los alumnos comenzaron a ignorarla.

Aoko alzo la mano y le señalo el asiento adelante de ella, Sakura asintio y se acerco, comenzó a guardar las pertenencias del detective.

-¿Le ocurrio algo a Hakuba?- pregunto preocupada Nakamori.

Sakura la miro por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza - No lo se, solo cumplo lo que me pidieron- dijo para después tomar el maletin y alejarse, dejando a Aoko con un mal presentimiento.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuánto tiempo. Espero estén bien.

Obsesion.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Hakuba?- pregunto preocupada Aoko.

Sakura miro a la joven por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza - No lo se, solo cumplo lo que me pidieron- dijo para después tomar el maletín - solo diré que un profesor lo lleva a la enfermería, si sabes algo lo mejor seria que se lo dijeras al profesor- dijo antes de alejarse, dejando a Aoko con un mal presentimiento.

Sakura salió del salón mirando de reojo a aquella joven, parecía la única preocupada por el rubio, dio un último vistazo al grupo en general y frunció el seño al reconocer a cierta chica, dejando el asunto de lado, comenzó a alejarse del salón junto a sus dos compañeras. Así pasaron unos segundos, caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería.

-¿Acaso aquella chica era Koizumi?- se animó a preguntar Hikari.

Yuki y Sakura asintieron y la menor no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente.

-Puede que lo que ocurrió con el joven Hakuba si nos interesé- dijo con seriedad Yuki. - Sakura, ¿podrías mantenerte cerca de el?

-Hare lo que pueda- respondió la castaña mientras apretaba el agarre del maletín - ¿Haras algo al respecto?

La albina detuvo su andar quedando atrás de sus amigas quienes se detuvieron unos pasos adelante sin girarse a mirarla.

-Evaluaremos la situacion- respondió - aún no estamos seguras si el joven detective fue hechizado.

-Igual no es como si nuestra débil magia pudiese romper el hechizo- hablo Hikari con tono depresivo.

Sakura asintió - Tengo muy claro que no somos poderosas, por eso nos dieron esta misión, para pasar desapercibidas, si la magia...- iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida.

\- De ser el caso, solo el podría romper el hechizo Sakura- dijo Yuki mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro de la castaña.- Si la magia daño al joven Hakuba, solo el podrá curarse, por eso es necesario averiguar si fue afectado o no.

Y así, con una pequeño plan de acción llegaron a la enfermería.

Hakuba abrio los ojos de golpe, sin saber dónde estaba trato de ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba, un parque, se dijo mientras observaba, de pronto, todo el lugar se convitio en un cuarto oscuro. Intento gritar pero su voz se quedaba atorada en su garganta, muchas imágenes comenzaron a rodearlo, todas ellas de momentos buenos y malos que había pasado con relación a Kuroba Kaito y Kaito Kid. Sonrió al rememorarlos, comenzó a acercarse al recuerdo del beso de hace unos días en un intento de tocarlo, sin embargo, una llamarada de fuego comenzó a devorarlas, intento salvar algunas imágenes pero en cuanto se acercaba a alguna, el fuego iniciaba de ese lado, desesperado, lanzó un grito de frustración mientras sentía su cabeza doler.

Cuando las tres chicas abrieron la puerta de la enfermería esperaban ver a la enfermera escribiendo algún tipo de reporte, no aquella escena bizarra donde el profesor de su grupo y la enfermera detenían a un chico rubio que se encontraba en un tipo de trance traumático y que intentaba por todos los medios seguir lastimando su cuello que comenzaba a tener una leve herida por los continuos rasguños.


End file.
